warriofandomcom-20200214-history
ShadowClan
ShadowClan 'was formed when the other three Clans formed in the beginning of the Clans. ShadowClan is often seen as the bad guys in the Warriors series but in fact their characteristics make them naturally aggresive. These cats are ambitous and cunning like all the cats of the forest. They just have less prey in their territory and many mouths to feed. ShadowClan fell on hard times after the death of Raggedstar. Now the Clan has got back on their feet with new leader Blackstar. Leaders The first leader was a cat named Shadow who was given nine lives. Her successor is unknown. Cedarstar was leader when Bluestar was born. He was succeed by Raggedstar who took leadership before Firestar joined ThunderClan. He mated with the medicine cat, which was Yellowfang, which is against the warrior code. His son Brokentail murdered him and succeeded him. Brokenstar was the first of the ShadowClan's troubles. He broke kits too young to train to their death and raided other Clan's territories. He was finally driven out by his Clan. Nightstar took leadership but he was an old cat already and didn't live long after he became leader, because he had never been granted nine lives because Brokenstar was still alive.He died of greencough. After he died Tigerclaw took leadership.Shadowclan formed an alliance with RiverClan and made TigerClan, with Leopardstar as his deputy. After Tigerstar was killed by Scourge, Blackstar took power and has brought the Clan back to their former glory. Deputies The first few deputies are unknown. Cedarstar's deputy was Stonetooth however he died. Raggedstar's first deputy was a cat named Foxheart. She was a quiet cat and everyone thought she was the real mother of Brokentail. After she died Cloudpelt took over as deputy but he too died and Brokentail succeed him. Blackfoot became deputy but was chased out with Brokenstar. Cinderfur took over as deputy under Nightstar however he died of greencough. When Tigerstar took power Blackfoot became deputy again. When he became leader his deputy was named Russetfur. Medicine Cats Pebbleheart was the first medicine cat. She was a selfless, caring cat very unlike her clanmates. Her apprentice and succesors are unknown. Sagewhisker was medicine cat when Bluestar was born. He was succeed by Yellowfang. She was the ShadowClan medicine cat but she was driven out by her son, Brokenstar. She became ThunderClan's medicine cat. Her apprenice Runningnose became medicine cat. He was the medicine cat for some years then he retired and became an elder. His apprenitce Littlecloud took over as medicine cat. Current Members '''Leader: 'Blackstar- Huge white tom with jet black paws''' Deputy: '[['Rowanclaw|Rowanclaw]]- Ginger tom''' Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom Warriors Oakfur- Brown tabby tom Smokefoot- Dark gray tom Toadfoot- Brown tabby tom Applefur- Mottled brown she-cat Crowfrost- Black-and-white she-cat Ratscar- Gray tom with a large scar across his back Snowbird- Pure white she-cat Tawnypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Olivenose- Tortoiseshell she-cat Owlclaw- Brown tom Shrewfoot- Brown she-cat with black paws Tigerheart- Dark brown tabby tom Dawnpelt- Cream she-cat Starlingwing- Ginger tom Ferretclaw- Cream-and-gray tabby tom Apprentices: Queens: Kinkfur- Brown she-cat with fur that sticks up at all ends (mother to Nightkit, Mistkit and Sparrowkit) Ivytail- Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat Pinenose- Black she-cat Elders: Cedarheart- Gray tom Tallpoppy- Long-legged brown she-cat Snaketail- Brown tom with a tabby striped tail Whitewater- White she-cat, blind in one eye 'Kits: ' Nightkit- Black she-kit Mistkit- Gray tabby she-kit Sparrowkit- Brown tabby tom Rivals The ShadowClan main rivals are ThunderClan. These two clans have had many battles together. WindClan is also their rivals as they once drove them off their land. RiverClan is took far away to be their rivals at the Forest, however, when they move to the Lake, RiverClan is right next to ShadowClan, making them a treat to steal prey from. Category:Clans